


confession letter

by unknown_150105



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Drabble, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE, I cried writing this, M/M, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_150105/pseuds/unknown_150105





	confession letter

_to: jaemin_

_from: jeno_

  


_hi jaem! merry christmas! i hope you’re having a good time, yes i know we’re in the same room right now, i just wanted to write you a letter to say those things i can’t say with my voice. i know that sounds really cheesy, i’m sorry but bear with me, ok?_

_i just want to take a moment to review our friendship for the past years. remember when we met? we were really young, still in school. we were both new to school and same age so we naturally started hanging out together most of the time. despite having other people coming and going, you and i stayed together through all these years. it really means a lot that you never once left my side. i value your friendship so much, it’s my most priced possesion. thank you for giving me such important and beautiful memories. at this point, i can’t imagine life without you. I know, cheesy again… i’ve written this letter 5 times already and honestly words never quite come as perfectly as i want them but i hope my honesty reaches you anyways._

  


_i’m very hesitant to say this, i’m so scared of your reaction, but i can’t let this continue to eat away at me. i’m just gonna say it to get it out of the way… i like you. i’ve liked you for a long time. i don’t have the courage to tell you, so i’m writing my coward letter. i hope you don’t stop being my friend because of this. i don’t expect you to reciprocate my feelings so i know it must be selfish to ask you to stay… i just really don’t know what i’d do without you. i’m sorry for falling for you, i just had to tell you. from here on, there’s nothing i can do and it’s all in your hands. i hope you can still meet me and tell me your answer :) i love you jaem. more than anything in this world._

  


_happy christmas_

  


_p.s.: i hope you like your gift ;w;_

  


A single tear streamed down my face. That kid really… Does he really think I’ll abandon him for this? Not in a million years.

 

I opened his gift, it was a really big box and I found a giant santa Ryan inside. I never imagined he’d give me a plushie as a gift since he insists I only use them for a month and then abandon them, everyone knows I don’t do that. I use them for AT LEAST two months before they end up under my bed.

 

I looked around and found Jeno on the other side of the room opening his own gifts, smiling meekly while thanking the others. I decided to wait until he was done with his gifts so I laid back on my new Ryan plushie and watched him from afar.  


Thinking about his letter and rereading certain parts, I already knew the answer. I didn’t even have to think about it, at this point I had thought about it so much. I also like him, a lot. I never expected to like him and for the longest time I had denied it because, me? Liking jeno? More likely than I’d expect. But that’s just how things turned out and I stopped trying to ignore it some time ago. No matter how much I thought about how I’d come to this, I have no idea how or when or why I started liking him, I just know I do. And I also cherish him a lot, I would never let anything bad happen to him.

 

As I thought about these things and smiled at nothing, Jeno approached me.

  


“I see you like my gift” He stood in front of me, arms crossed, side-eyeing Ryan.

 

“Why would you give me this if you’re just gonna be jealous of him?” I turned in my place and hugged Ryan, pouting to Jeno. He immediatly went red when i mentioned jelousy.

  
“I see you read my letter...” he scratched his head nervously. He was so cute without even noticing.

 

“I did” I turned to face Jeno properly again. I wanted to let him talk, he seemed to have something to say.

 

“I uhm I mean everything in that letter. I’m sorry for being a coward but just saying it is too hard for me...” He was looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact with me.

 

“It’s okay, you’re not a coward. At least you had the guts to tell me in one way or another, not like me” I laughed. I wasn’t as nervous now, but I had wanted to confess many times in the past, to no avail. Jeno went blank when I said this though. He really didn’t expect me to feel the same way at all.

 

“Huh?” He looked at me then. He seemed so confused. I stood up to make things a bit more serious.

 

“I also like you, Jeno” I said, now looking into his eyes, which only caused him to blush and look away. As he looked at the ground, I think he was thinking hard, trying to process my words. I don’t blame him, it also took me some minutes to really understand his words in his letter. Suddenly he started crying and for some reason I felt bad. I knew he wasn’t crying because he was sad, but I still hugged him immediatly, some tears of mine also dropping on his shoulder.  


“I really can’t believe this” Jeno said in between sobs.

 

“Well, believe it soon. The clock is about to hit 12 and I want a kiss under the fireworks” I laughed. He laughed too.

  


 

In that moment, we were the happiest.

  


I had my kiss under the fireworks that night.

 

 


End file.
